Christmas Snippets of Poplar
by RipperShipper
Summary: Christmas stories for various pairings written for the Christmas exchange! All fics being shared with the gracious permission of their recipients. Story one: Turnadette, Story two: Pupcake, Story three: Turnadette, Story four: Barbara/Tom. Merry Christmas!
1. Gingerbread (Turnadette)

**A Gingerbread Morning**

 **Summary:** Getting a gingerbread cookie to Shelagh turns out to be a little trickier than the Turners expected. Set during the upcoming Christmas special!

 **A/N:** This fic was a gift and is dedicated to the lovely Alison! Merry Christmas, Alison from me and our favorite Turner family.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

"Ange, no! That one's for mum!" Timothy tried to stop his sister, but it was too late. The head of his carefully decorated gingerbread nurse was gone forever, consumed by the excited toddler.

"Yummy!" she giggled loudly while Timothy begrudgingly began to cut another one from the dough. Shelagh had been so overworked with Teddy and he just wanted to do something extra special for her.

Patrick wandered into the kitchen, holding his slowly waking son. He couldn't help but be drawn by the smells of baking and the sound of his laughing daughter.

"It smells wonderful in here, Tim!" he exclaimed proudly. "You really have been picking things up from your Mum."

"I'm trying." Tim sighed. "But it won't matter if certain people eat it all before Mum wakes up from her nap." Tim shot a glare at his sister who had managed to procure the rest of the gingerbread nurse and was happily munching away.

"Are you pestering your brother, young madame?" Patrick asked with a smile. Angela looked at him and tried to determine if he was actually upset. Deciding that he wasn't, she laughed and held up her cookie for her dad to see. "Oh, I see, you found quite the prize."

"Dad, don't encourage her." Tim scolded. "She's a well-sugared menace."

"She's a child excited for Christmas, Tim. You should've known your cookies weren't safe." Patrick laughed.

"I was going to make one for Ange, but that one was special for Mum and now I have to start over." Tim grumbled. "And I need concentration."

"I think you need some help." Patrick offered. Tim looked at him skeptically. "I'm perfectly capable of rolling cookie dough, thank you very much. Let me just find a place for this one." Teddy looked up at his father as if he knew he was being talked about and Patrick beamed. He couldn't love any of his children more than he did, but somehow he knew he would the next day. He arranged a blanket in Teddy's baby bath and put the littlest Turner safe in his make-shift seat on the counter and rolled up his sleeves.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Tim asked. Patrick simply grabbed a handful of dough in return and went to work. This was one kitchen adventure he really did want to get right.

About an hour later, Patrick walked quietly into the master bedroom. Shelagh was still fast asleep and curled up snuggly in their duvet, which she'd somehow managed to completely cocoon herself in. He didn't want to wake her. He knew how absolutely exhausted she was, but she'd made him promise not to let her sleep the entire afternoon. Plus, he had a surprise for her. He sat on the bed and smiled when she automatically rolled towards him and nuzzled her head into his thigh.

"Shelagh." he whispered as he gently stroked her hair. "Darling, wake up."

"Hmm?" she sleepily murmured. "What time is it?"

"It's only 3, don't worry, you didn't sleep the whole day." he chuckled.

"Oh, Patrick, I'm sorry." she apologized, forcing herself to sit up.

"Don't be." he insisted. "You're exhausted and I love spending time with our children."

"Is that why you're up here alone?" she asked with a grin.

"Cheeky." he chided. "No, I'm up here because I brought you a treat." He proudly presented his own gingerbread creation - a heart shaped cookie with S+P written in icing.

"Oh, Patrick, that's adorable." she beamed. "Have you all been baking?"

"Half of us. Angela's been doing a lot of eating and Teddy's been doing a lot of staring." he laughed. "Tim made you one too, but Angela ate his first attempt and his second attempt broke apart in the oven, so I am the cookie victor today."

"Oh, poor Tim." Shelagh laughed. "Well, the gesture is much appreciated. I didn't know you could bake."

"I am a man of many hidden talents." he smirked.

"If you say so dear." she shook her head.

"Oh I do. I think you'll be thoroughly impressed by my caroling this year." he teased.

"If Sister Julienne lets you join in the caroling, then I'll be impressed." she joked back before leaning in for a kiss. "Merry Christmas, Patrick."

"Merry Christmas, Shelagh."

* * *

Merry Christmas, readers!


	2. Our Tree (Pupcake)

**Our Tree**

 **Summary:** Delia has a surprise to lift Patsy's Christmas spirits. Set during the Season 5 Christmas special.

 **A/N:** This story was a gift and is dedicated to Denise! Merry Christmas, Denise from me and Pupcake!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Christmas was alive and ringing in Nonnatus house. Laughter filled the halls over silly presents, Christmas hats, and terrible caroling. One face, however, was not as filled with Christmas spirit as Delia expected. Patsy smiled with everyone and genuinely enjoyed their company, but Delia could see the sadness and longing behind her eyes. After the South Africa announcement, everyone else had been too occupied to notice how Patsy sat by the tree and let everyone else rattle on about their plans. Delia went and sat on the arm of the couch.

"Penny for them, Pats?"

Patsy half-smiled, but kept her gaze on the tree.

"It's nothing, it's silly." she tried to play off.

"It's clearly not that silly if it's making you sad." Delia encouraged. Patsy sighed.

"I suppose. I've been thinking lately about our flat. Last Christmas, I was so worried I barely even gave a thought to celebrating, but now...I can't help but wonder what it would be like. Just the two of us with our own tree." Patsy said wistfully.

"I'm so sorry, Pats." Delia apologized.

"It's not your fault, Deels." Patsy insisted. "I guess I've just wanted us to have our own first tree for so long and it's making me a little sad tonight, that's all."

Delia saw the shift in Patsy's face and knew she wasn't going to let her emotions rule the rest of her night, so she dropped the subject for the time being.

Two days later, Patsy found a note on her pillow when she returned from her rounds.

 _Meet me at the front door at 9. Dress warmly and bring an extra scarf. Xxx Delia._

She had no idea what Delia was planning, but she couldn't wait. At exactly nine, Patsy flew down the stairs and resisted the ever-present urge to kiss the adorably excited Welsh woman before her.

"Did you bring the extra scarf?" Delia asked mischievously.

"I did." Patsy answered warily. "What's this all about?"

"You'll see soon. Scarf, please?" Delia held out her hand and Patsy gave her the thin purple scarf. Delia immediately tossed it around Patsy's face.

"Delia, what?" Patsy laughed.

"Just hold still and trust me." Delia implored as she gently wrapped the scarf so it covered Patsy's eyes.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Patsy asked even though she knew the answer.

"Absolutely not." Delia replied with a smirk.

Ten minutes later, Delia brought Patsy to a stop.

"Alright, you can take the scarf off."

Delia sounded suddenly nervous and Patsy was eager to see where they were even more. She hastily removed her blindfold and her heart soared.

They were surrounded by Christmas trees.

"Deels, where did they all come from?" she asked in wonder.

"They're waiting to be picked up. It's after Christmas, so all the leftover trees have to go somewhere. These are just waiting their turn, so I thought they might like one last shot at Christmas." Delia explained with a shy smile.

"It's beautiful." Patsy sighed happily.

"I thought you might want to decorate." Delia said as she held out a small, wrapped gift.

Patsy opened the gift and felt tears brimming in her eyes. In her hands, she held a handmade ornament on which Delia had written 'Patsy and Delia's first Christmas, 1962'.

"Put it on one of the trees and that will be _our_ first tree, love." Delia promised.

Patsy held the ornament in one hand and Delia's hand in the other as she looked for the perfect tree. She found in a few moments later. Not too big, not too small, not trying to stand out, just trying to do its best, like them.

She knelt down and hung the ornament and Delia hugged her from behind.

"Merry Christmas, Pats."

"Merry Christmas, Deels."

* * *

Merry Christmas, readers!


	3. Children and Snow (Turnadette)

**Children and Snow**

 **Summary:** Angela is very excited by the snow storm. Set during the upcoming Christmas special!

 **A/N:** This story was a gift and is dedicated to Greet! Merry Christmas, Greet, from me and the Turners!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

"Mummymummymummymummymummy!"

Shelagh groaned and felt around for her glasses on the night stand.

"What is it, Angel girl?" she asked sleepily.

"Snow! The snow!" Angela screamed excitedly before she ran from her parents' bed to the window to look out at the winter wonderland that appeared overnight. "Mummy, can I go in the snow?!" she bounced up and down and Shelagh forced herself out of bed to calm her before she woke Patrick and Teddy.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's only," she glanced at the clock and sighed, "5:30 in the morning. Why don't we go back to sleep for a little while and then when everyone is awake and we've had breakfast, _then_ we can go in the snow, okay?"

"No, mummy, snow!" Angela pouted and Shelagh counted to five in her head. She loved her daughter dearly, but Teddy had been a nightmare until three and she'd barely gotten two hours of sleep. Thankfully, Patrick was awoken by the small snow disagreement.

"Angela, do you remember what we talked about yesterday?" he whispered. Angela looked down a little sheepishly.

"Be extra nice to mummy?" she asked softly.

"That's right," Patrick affirmed, "and why do we need to be extra nice to mummy?"

"Cause Teddy is bad." she said confidently. Shelagh turned to Patrick waiting for a good explanation.

"What? No, darling," he quickly corrected, "Teddy isn't bad at all. Teddy is very good, it's just that Teddy is very small and he doesn't always know how to behave like his big sister does and so mummy has to take extra care of him and it makes her sleepy."

"Oh yeah." said Angela. Patrick looked back to Shelagh, terrified that she might be mad, but he found her smiling. Thank god.

"Now, we'll make you a deal. Go back to bed until the little hand is on the seven and then daddy will take you to see the snow while mummy makes breakfast, okay?" Patrick asked hopefully.

"Okay!" Angela agreed and both exhausted parents tried to hide their sighs of relief as she shuffled out of the room.

On cue, Teddy woke up and started snivelling.

"Oh, no." Shelagh could've sobbed she was so tired.

"Go back to bed, love, I'll get him." said Patrick.

"Thank you dearest, but you don't have what he wants." Shelagh pointed out. She crawled back into bed and unbuttoned her nightgown while Patrick retrieved their squirming son. Luckily, Teddy knew exactly what he was after and immediately latched on, leaving Patrick and Shelagh with a bit of quiet, if not sleep.

"Patrick, go to sleep, you don't have to stay up." Shelagh suggested.

"Yes, I do." he insisted. "If I don't you might fall asleep sitting up and he'll roll off the bed."

"I can't tell if you're joking." she murmured.

"I don't know either." he admitted. "We're both exhausted."

"I didn't realize you had to talk to Angela yesterday."

"It was nothing." he waved it off. "She's just realizing that Teddy takes up a lot of your time and I think she's a little jealous and it's making her act out. She'll get used to it."

"I don't want her to feel ignored." she worried. "Maybe I can go play with her after breakfast with Tim and you can watch Teddy?"

"I think that sounds lovely." he snuggled against her head. Teddy finished eating and smacked his lips happily before falling back asleep. Shelagh looked down and beamed as she rubbed his head.

"I know I'm about to fall over, but I couldn't be happier, Patrick. He's the best Christmas present I could've imagined."

"Our little miracle." Patrick whispered. "Does that mean you don't want any of the presents Santa brought you?" he grinned.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't want to offend Father Christmas. I think I can handle his presents as well." she teased happily.

Patrick kissed her and put Teddy back in his cot before they both passed out.

Angela was back at precisely 7:00 and at 8:00 when Patrick walked awkwardly back into the house with snow down his pants, Shelagh knew she wouldn't trade all the sleep in the world for time with her ridiculous family.

* * *

Merry Christmas, readers!


	4. Pageants Past and Present

**Pageants Past and Present**

 **Summary:** Barbara and Tom's daughter is in her first Christmas pageant! Takes place several years down the line.

 **A/N:** This fic was a gift and is dedicated to Jlyspio! Merry Christmas from me and the Herewards!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Annalise. :)

* * *

"I'm going to go back there, just in case." Barbara stood up, but Tom quickly reached up to sit her back down.

"Barbara, she'll be fine. Mrs. Turner caught a sneak peak when she came to pick up Teddy from rehearsal and she said Annalise was doing brilliantly." said Tom.

"But what if she's scared? I was always terrified to do the Christmas pageants when I was little, I don't want her to feel like she has to just because she's the reverend's daughter." Barbara worried.

"Where is all this coming from?" Tom asked. "She's been so excited this whole week, why are you suddenly so worried?"

Barbara didn't have answer for him. Yesterday, she'd been thrilled at the idea of their daughter performing in her first pageant, but now all she wanted to do was hold her little girl. There really was nothing to worry about. Annalise had been running around the flat spouting her lines for weeks now and singing the songs so much that her parents had nearly banned her from practicing. Not only that, but Teddy, who at a year older than her and a fellow Nonnatus child had quickly become her partner in crime, would be up with her the whole time and he'd done this the year before. The entire parish loved her little girl, so why was she so scared?

"Oh, hello, do you mind if we sit with you?" Shelagh asked, slightly out of breath.

"Of course, not Mrs. Turner." Tom answered readily. "Don't worry, it hasn't started yet."

"Eight years of marriage and I still can't get this one anywhere on time." she grumbled, gesturing to the Patrick who held his hands up in innocence while Tim and Angela laughed.

They just made it in time. The show started with a flurry of Valerie's fingers on the piano and the kids filed onto the stage. Teddy and Annalise walked side by side and despite being told not to, both of them immediately spotted their families and waved excitedly. The Herewards and the Turners both smiled and waved back as the children began their off tune rendition of Silent Night.

Halfway through the song, Tom looked over at Barbara and saw tears streaming down her face. He smiled and placed a kiss on her hand before holding it in his lap for the rest of the show.

When the show ended and the applause died down, Annalise and Teddy both ran to their families.

"Mummy, did you see me?!" Annalise asked excitedly as she threw herself into Barbara's legs. "Did you see me in the show?"

"I did sweetheart, you were absolutely perfect!" Barbara gushed.

"You were incredible, Annie!" Tom exclaimed, raining kisses on her head.

"Can I do it again tomorrow?" she pleaded.

"Tomorrow might be a little soon, darling, but I think you can definitely do it next year!" Tom encouraged.

"Okay!" Annalise hugged her parents and scurried away to find Teddy and to be congratulated by the Turners.

Barbara stared after her as she clutched Tom's arm.

"Alright, mummy?" he asked.

"She grew up so fast, Tom." Barbara realized. "She's fearless and confident and I have no idea where it came from or how to handle it."

"Love, the fact that we were shy children never meant our own children would be. We'll take it a day at a time and in the meantime, we can be proud of the remarkable young girl we have and be grateful that our quiet and observing natures will be able to look out for her."

"You must think me so silly." Barbara shook her head.

"No, I don't." Tom disagreed. "I think you're a wonderful mother. I think you just love her so much that the idea of her being a little too brave scares you. It's alright for her to be different. We'll just have to learn from her as much as she learns from us."

"You're right." she acquiesced. "I just don't want her to grow up so fast."

A bang from the other end of the hall drew the crowd's attention and Teddy and Annalise looked sheepishly at their parents from the pile of cookies they'd knocked over.

"Something tells me we're in no danger of that…" Tom observed wryly as the couple went to rescue their daughter from the pile of sugar.

* * *

Merry Christmas, readers!


End file.
